


you feel right (to me)

by ootn



Series: habits of my heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: in which chenle and renjun are two sweet boys who need each other more than they realize
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Series: habits of my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	you feel right (to me)

Renjun and Chenle have never been close. Friends, sure, a bit protective of the other due to the common language spoken, sure, but anything else was out of the question. Obviously this threw some issues their way, as the company loved nothing more but to promote the two of them together. So despite themselves, they started to rely on one another more than they’d ever admit to each other.

The first night the two of them were promoting alone, in China for OYF, they had seemed miles apart in their separate beds in a shared room. They’d talked a little, but it was weak and boring, small talk Renjun would never entertain with anyone were he home. But the two of them were in their own world now, miles and miles away from the rest of their group and their best friends, and Renjun felt a bit empty. He knew Chenle did, too. He and Jisung were rarely apart for more than a few hours, and when Jisung had been away for what seemed like forever to shoot WHYNOT The Dancer, Chenle was a bit like a lost puppy without his best friend. 

That first night Renjun had drifted off into a rather fitful sleep, and he’d awoken to Chenle climbing into bed with him. He’d opened his bleary eyes to see Chenle press his thumb to Renjun’s forehead, smoothing the wrinkles that had formed from him pushing his eyebrows together in his sleep, a result of restless weird dreams leaving him feeling out of place and alone. Chenle didn’t say anything and neither did Renjun, but Renjun let Chenle wrap his arms around the elder’s frame, and he found himself easily curling into the younger boy’s hold. Chenle, though younger, was larger than Renjun, and Renjun felt safe with him. 

Now, they were in the car on the way back to the dorm after Renjun’s radio show. Chenle was thrilled when Renjun had asked him to make an appearance, and it had been fun. Real, genuine fun, something that seemed to lack lately. Boom promotions had been addled with uncertainty about their future, about what would happen to their group afterwards. What would happen to _them_. And with Dream Show coming to an end soon… well, they needed fun more than anything. Especially the two of them who, though they’d never admit it, were particularly worried about their future with the company. After watching what Sicheng had been through, _was_ going through, after watching WayV’s treatment from afar, there was no telling what was next for them. 

Their VLive had been fun too; it had been a while since either of them had been allowed to either host a VLive or do one in Chinese. They were a bit over the top, and surely they’d get a scolding for hosting the VLive in Chinese, but it was worth it. They’d enjoyed it, the fans enjoyed it, everyone was eating it up. They were quite popular as a duo, they’d learned, and Renjun was sure it had something to do with how comfortable he and Chenle were with each other now. The first night before their promotions for OYF had begun cemented their relationship, brought them closer, made them feel as though they weren’t alone. If they weren’t within the safety and comfort of their own group, they had each other. 

Now the VLive is over, and the car ride nearly is too. Renjun can feel something between him and Chenle, something tangible, something wild. They really had let completely loose during the VLive, it was easy to do when Renjun and Chenle were together. He got caught up in Chenle’s addictive personality, the way he made Renjun feel just a little high on life and like he could be himself, fully. Not the stifled personality handcrafted by their company and presented to the public. There were a few moments where Renjun honestly, truly thought he was going to kiss Chenle, just because Chenle was there and he was loud and he was fun and he was beautiful and he was _Chenle_. He’d seen a few comments from fans joking that they looked like they were ready to risk it all for each other. Renjun wondered if they knew how true that was.

The car halts outside the SM building and the two of them hop out, Chenle graciously extending an arm for Renjun in case he loses balance. It’s a bit unnecessary, because the car is about six inches off the ground, but Renjun gladly takes it anyway. He doesn’t let go once he’s out of the car, either, blaming his tiredness for the way he clings to Chenle all the way to his room. Chenle deposits him outside his door, and they stand there for a moment, staring at each other, electricity crackling between them. And then, in one swift movement, Renjun grabs Chenle’s wrist and opens his door, pulling them both inside at once.

The moment the door is closed Chenle finds himself pushed up against it, and Renjun’s mouth is on his in seconds. It’s hot and wet and desperate, and honestly, Chenle hasn’t really kissed anyone before (besides Jisung when they were really bored one day and wanted to see what it was like) so he lets Renjun take the lead. 

And Renjun takes it. He’s so rarely in control of anything anymore that he wants it so desperately, so pathetically that he jumps at the chance to have Chenle under his thumb. He wraps one hand around Chenle’s neck, pulling his head closer so he can kiss the younger boy with all the intensity of a thousand suns. It starts out hungry and wild, as Renjun presses feverish kisses to Chenle’s mouth, some more on target than others. Once he gets ahold of himself again Renjun slips his tongue into Chenle’s mouth, and Chenle gratefully reciprocates.

It’s easy, it’s too goddamn easy, kissing Chenle. It feels good and right and _perfect_ , and Renjun feels like his heart is going to burst, just because he’s so happy to have Chenle in his arms, the way he wants, the way it should be. Chenle is shy and uncertain, but certain that he wants _this_ , and he lets Renjun place his small hands on Chenle’s larger ones and move them to his hips. Chenle grasps Renjun’s waist like it’s an anchor, and maybe it is, holding his small hips and gingerly pulling them toward his own. Renjun seems to like that, and he snakes a hand into Chenle’s hair, the one that was on his neck before now sneaking between them so he can run it up Chenle’s shirt. 

They kiss for what seems like hours, even though it’s merely minutes, before Renjun pulls away. They break apart, but not enough to fully detach themselves from one another, as Chenle still has his arms looped around Renjun’s waist. 

“I want you,” Renjun utters simply, and Chenle’s eyes blaze. 

“I want you too.”

Surprisingly enough, Chenle is the one who leads them to the bed and presses Renjun into it. They kiss more, and somewhere in there Chenle decides he’ll never get tired of kissing Renjun, and right around then is when Renjun stops. The elder boy has his hands around the back of Chenle’s neck, and he makes piercing eye contact with the other. Renjun says again, “Chenle, I want you,” and the ferocity and the tenderness of it strikes the younger boy. Chenle nods, taking a shaky breath, and sits back.

“Take your pants off,” Renjun orders, and Chenle obeys immediately, getting of the bed momentarily, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. He’s red, because he’s shy, and Renjun can’t hide his small look of surprise when he lays eyes on Chenle’s cock. Who knew Jisung had competition when it came to dick size?

Chenle climbs back onto the bed and starts taking off Renjun’s own pants and boxers, while Renjun opens a drawer in his nightstand and rummages around blindly until he finds the bottle of lube he knew was floating around in there. 

Renjun doesn’t break eye contact as he opens the lube bottle and dribbles some onto his fingers, before slicking them up and moving them toward his hole. “Watch,” he demands, as if Chenle could do anything else. As if Chenle could tear his eyes away from Renjun at all, especially when Renjun is prodding at his entrance with slick fingers and then slipping one inside, when Renjun is pumping it in and out slowly, at a pace that makes him breathless, when Renjun is adding two more fingers at once, letting out a whine that punches Chenle right in the chest. Renjun removes his fingers, before grabbing the lube and coating Chenle’s dick with it himself. Chenle can’t help but lean into the touch, the realization that this the first time Renjun’s touching him hitting him like a truck.

Chenle lets out a low growl, and Renjun startles, but doesn’t stop stroking Chenle’s cock. The lube doesn’t really need to be spread anymore, but Renjun’s hands on Chenle’s length won’t stop. So Chenle gently places his hands on Renjun’s wrists, moving them to Renjun’s own chest. Renjun stares at his hands for a moment, and then Chenle, before he says it.

“Chenle, fuck me.” 

Said boy flushes at this, but he spreads Renjun’s legs a bit more than they already were, situating himself between the elder’s thighs. “Renjun, are you sure?” Suddenly he’s feeling insecure and scared, he’s never done this before, and now he’s going to fuck his hyung, of all people, and Renjun is looking up at him like he’s the only boy in the world. 

“Chenle, please…” Renjun whines. So much for having everything under control.

“Okay,” Chenle says. “Okay.” And then, with shaking hands, he lines himself up to Renjun’s hole and pushes in before he has the chance to chicken out.

The moment Chenle pushes inside Renjun, several things happen. Chenle lets out a low moan, and Renjun whimpers, and then they’re colliding on the bed again, Chenle placing his hands on either side of Renjun’s head to brace himself. The eye contact is too much for either of them so Renjun lifts himself up a little so he can kiss Chenle, catching the younger boy’s lips easily with his own. Chenle takes this as an okay to move, and he does, and he can tell from Renjun’s noises that he’s enjoying it.

Chenle is unsure and uncertain, and Renjun can feel it in the way some of his thrusts are too shallow and some are too strong, accentuated by an obnoxious skin-on-skin slapping sound that’s too lewd for the situation. But somehow it’s perfect to Renjun, this is perfect. Feeling Chenle inside him and all over him, skin against skin, kissing desperately. 

And Renjun, Renjun can’t stop _touching_ Chenle everywhere. Caressing his stomach, his back, his arms, his face, anywhere Renjun can run a thumb over or brush a finger past he does. He stops kissing Chenle on the mouth, too, instead kissing his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. Chenle hums under every touch, every brush of Renjun’s lips over his skin, content to just be touched by the elder as he fucks him.

Soon enough, Chenle cries out apologetically, “Hyung, hyung I’m going to come.” He tries to pull out but Renjun just clenches down around him, hard, and Chenle’s eyes are wide as he meets Renjun’s gaze. 

“Please don’t,” Renjun whispers, and, overwhelmed by Renjun’s tight heat around him, Chenle cums buried deep inside Renjun, making both of them moan. Renjun reaches between them to jack himself off but Chenle moves his hand away gingerly, almost inaudible as he murmurs, “Let me.” Chenle jerks Renjun’s cock until he comes undone completely in his hands, stroking him through his orgasm and past it, until Renjun whines out, “Too much, too much” and Chenle lets go. 

The moment Renjun catches his breath he throws his arms around Chenle’s back and pulls him to his own chest, holding him tight and letting Chenle bury his face in Renjun’s neck. Chenle leaves soft kisses there as Renjun threads his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“Hyung,” Chenle says after a while, “We need to…” He’s embarrassed, and Renjun finds it endearing, so he gives the younger boy a chaste kiss before reluctantly releasing his hold on him. He wants this forever, Chenle on top of him and inside him and all over him, but the boys will be back in probably an hour and will no doubt barge in without knocking. He wants to use that hour to be all tangled up in Chenle, but they do need to clean up and be presentable. 

Chenle hisses when he pulls out of Renjun, and Renjun winces at the feeling of being empty. But how can he feel empty, when Chenle is right here, looking at him (and occasionally his hole) with pure, unadulterated awe? How can he feel empty when Chenle is reaching out a hand to him, chivalrous as ever, and leading him into the bathroom to clean up? How can he feel empty when he’s in the shower with Chenle, who is washing his hair and then teasing him for looking like a wet dog, making Renjun shove a handful of suds in his face and breaking out into raucous laughter that echos off of the bathroom walls? 

It’s here, in the fucking shower of all places, covered in bubbles and soaking wet, that Renjun realizes how truly lucky he is to have Chenle. How truly lucky he is to have this beautiful boy, with the loudest, most obnoxious laugh and the cutest smile, all to himself. He finds himself kissing Chenle again, just as passionate as before but slower, languidly, taking his time for once in his life. Chenle pulls Renjun to him, and their bodies are pressed together once again, and it’s a bit soapy, but nevertheless all is right in the world.

And if the other boys walk in later, only to peek into the bathroom and find their two Chinese boys going at it in the shower, _still_ , sudsy and soapy and _glowing_ , well. It is what it is.


End file.
